Dixie Stampede
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: Non-Mass.I'm not good at summaries but this a little of what's to expect in this story.Madara Uchiha is alive.Sasuke wants power to outdo his older ANBU Captain of a brother. What's to become of the great Uchiha Clan and how does Sakura play in all this?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

A.N.: I'm not sure if this has been done or not, I've been trying to read all the Naruto fan fictions on this site, so if by chance its like someone else's please let me know what I need to change. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Also if you are under age please do not read for this will contain adult themes, you have been warned. Please read and review. And no I have not forgotten my other stories, I just got a mental block on them but I am still trying to work on them. Thanks. This is the same story I just added a little more to it. But you should still like it.

* * *

Summary: A/U Non-Massacre. I'm not really good at summaries but this a little of what's to expect in this story. Madara Uchiha is alive. Sasuke wants power to outdo his older ANBU Captain of a brother. What's to become of the great Uchiha Clan and how does Sakura play apart in all of this?

* * *

A/N: This is the same chapter I just reposted it because I found a few mistakes that I had to fixed.

* * *

Sakura's group is around 13 year's old

Itachi is 16

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was another beautiful sunny spring day in Konoha. Every where one looked one could see smiling faces, people running about doing their daily routines and the smell of cherry blossoms and sweet dumplings were in the air. It was an all around peaceful day. But if one was to look towards the tallest building with the Fire symbol showing proud for all to see, one was sure to know that something was amiss with the scared energy coming from a pink haired genin that was heading towards the only place she knew she would find the help she desperately needed.

As the Hokage sat behind his desk doing a small amount of paperwork before the finial test of the Chunin exams, he looked up at his door when he heard small hurried footsteps heading there way towards his office.

"_Hm… I wonder what the hurry is; people know that I am not to be disturbed." _Sarutobi thought to himself as he waited to see what the fuss was all about. But what or rather _who_ ran through that door with puffy emerald green bloodshot eye's and pink hair flying in her face with big fat tear's rolling out of those emerald green eye's was the last person he excepted to see since she was in those Chunin Exam's with the rest of her team.

"Sakura! What is it child?" exclaimed Sarutobi as he jumped up from his chair as Sakura lunged herself onto his neck. Where she began her crying all over again with just knowing who was there to comfort her.

As Sarutobi held Sakura, patting her head and rubbing her back, he carried her to the couch that was in his office, once he sat with Sakura in his lap he asked her again what was so wrong that would have her so upset. After a few minutes Sakura was finally able to calm down enough to tell him.

"Oj… ojiisan (A/n: means grandfather) I'm scared I don't know what to do?" She said with her head still buried in his chest as he still continued to softly rub her back.

"Sakura, look at me and tell me child what on earth could possibly have you this afraid?" Sarutobi softly asked as he looked down into her emerald green eye's showing his concern for his granddaughter.

"He…he bi-bit Sa… Sasuke" She said trying to stop herself from crying long enough to talk.

"Sasuke as in you teammate Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked only able to understand a name but nothing else. He felt her nod her head.

"Sakura what happen to Sasuke? I just saw you and your team in the holding area"

Once Sakura had calmed down enough to talk clearly and began to explain a little of what took place in the Forest of Death to her and her teammate's and how Sasuke now had the curse mark from Orochimaru and all the things he said to her. Sarutobi just could not believe what he was hearing it just couldn't be true.

"Sakura, child are you sure?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief looking into those hope filled eye's as she nodded her head.

"Hai, I ran straight here when we were all released."

"But why didn't you say anything when we were in the holding area?"

"Sasuke wouldn't let me, he held my arm back, and told me if I said anything than he would not hesitate to hurt me even if we were on the same team and that I needed to mind my own business." Sakura replied as she wiped her eyes and moved over to let Sarutobi get up and walk around. He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair with his chin resting on top of his folded hands; his eye's showing his true age.

"_Hmm… What are you up to Orochimaru? I must summon Itachi and Jiraiya about this and we can go from there." _thought Sarutobi as he pulled two small scrolls and began to scribble; one telling Itachi he was needed immediately in his office, as for the other one he began to write a letter to Jiraiya explaining to him that he was needed as soon as he could get there and that he would explain everything once he arrived, once finished he sealed both of the scrolls and sent two birds to deliver both of them to the two people who he believed would need to know about this.

As he watched the two little birds fly off into the distance he could not help but worry about the foreboding feeling he was feeling deep within his bones, he knew something worse was coming and he knew that his only granddaughter was going to be deeply involved that was for sure. He turned back to his granddaughter, who he saw more as a daughter than anything, had fallen asleep, he could not help but walk over to where she lay and smile a sad smile as he covered her with his Hokage robe's praying that she would be alright after all this was over with.

It took about five minutes before Itachi arrived kneeling with his head bowed in front of Sarutobi wearing his ANBU uniform, mask and all.

"You summoned, Hokage-sama?" replied Itachi with his head still bowed. As he spoke, a startled gasp was heard from behind him as Sakura woke up. Itachi knew she was there but did not look at her until she ran to the Hokage, who was once again sitting in his chair, and hind by his legs, the desk hiding her from Itachi's view, who simply lifted his eye brows, not that anyone could see mind you.

"Hai, Itachi, but first seal the room I do not want this to become known to other's as of yet." Sarutobi said and waited before he continued, he nodded once when Itachi was done and began again "Good, now that has been taken care of, you know Sakura here, am I correct?" he said gesturing to the young girl who was still hiding by his legs.

Nodding his head once Itachi replied "Hai, Hokage-sama, she is on my otouto's (A/n: means younger brother) team and is partaking in the Chunin Exam's at the moment." _'And she has a crush on him as well.' _Itachi began to wonder where this was going. Whatever was going on it involved that little pink haired girl that much he knew.

"Hai that is correct, however, you missed one thing that is only known to four, well now five people and I must ask you to not repeat this to anyone unless you completely trust them and only if need be do you understand, this could mean the difference between life or death for her?" Sarutobi said in a grave voice, allowing the word's he had just spoken to fully sink into the young man's mind.

"Hai, I understand Hokage-sama"

"Itachi, remove your mask before I start, I hate those things and not being able to see the face of the person I'm speaking with. Let me start by asking you another question, you know that Asuma is my son right?" he pauses long enough for Itachi to nod before he continued on. "Well what not many people know is that Asuma is not an only child, he had a sister that was a few years younger than him…" Sarutobi paused once again having to talk about his only daughter who has been missing for 13 years now was still not an easy subject for him.

"Hokage-sama, are you saying that you have a daughter?" Itachi asked not believing that his Hokage had another child that no one seemed to know about, it was just unreal.

Sarutobi nodded his head and motioned towards a chair in front of his desk before continuing.

"Hai Itachi, had, a daughter, she was a prodigy like yourself, she had no Kekkei Genkai but she had prefect chakra control even better than that of Tsunada-hime. She went missing shortly after Orochimaru left the village; no one has ever found her body. About a year after she went missing and before I took the Hokage's place for the second time I was sent on a mission to the Land of Rice Fields…

"I had already completed my mission and stopped at a inn to rest and as I was laying down to rest there was a knock on my door, I just figured it was my room service, but when I opened the door, I was not excepting to find a baby with pink hair wrapped up in a blanket with a scroll pinned to it. I scouted the area but found no trace of anyone around but the other guests who where there when I arrived and the baby. I knew the baby had to be from a ninja family by her charka, so I did the only thing I could think of and brought her into my room and placed her on the bed to sleep, while I read the scroll that was addressed to me, how they knew I was there to this day I still do not know…" Sarutobi paused to reach into one of the many drawers in his desk and pulled out a rather old looking scroll and passed it to Itachi.

"That is the same scroll that was pinned to that baby 13 years ago." He said as Itachi reach for it. Upon opening it, it took all of his Uchiha training to keep his face devoid of any emotions, which was not easy with what he was reading.

"_Dear Father,_

_I do not have much time left but I will explain as much as I can in this letter. By the time you read this my life will have already stopped, and you should by now know that the child that this letter was attached to is my daughter, your granddaughter. Please, you and Asuma must keep her safe for she will be hunted once she becomes of age by the one who has taken me. What his plans for her are, I do not know and may never know now. I am sure by now you know that I was taken by your former student Orochimaru, who is the new leader of a place called Sound I'm afraid I don't know where it is located at but I'm sure you do or soon will._

_Father, I am sorry I was not strong enough to stop him._

_ I guess I will start after I was taken by him. He ran different experiments on me, what they were I don't know but because of one of them I became pregnant with my daughter, at first I didn't want to have her but after a while once I was able to feel her I knew I had to do everything I could to protect her from him after I heard him talking to one of the medic's here. The medic told Orochimaru that the experiment was a success and that my baby will have a new Kekkei Genkai one that will be a combination between the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyuga's Byakugan and that her eye's will be an emerald green nearly pupil less. I couldn't believe that he was able to transfer two of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai's from two of the most powerful clans in the world and create a new life with both of their blood's running through her vein's as well as the blood from the Sarutobi clan as well. Father, you know as well as I do she will be the most sought after kunoichi this world has to offer. _

_Something else that medic told him was that even through she maybe a girl her body will be ready after she turn's 20, what he meant by that I don't know and honestly am afraid of what it could mean, when it come's to Orochimaru it can never be good. Yes, father he still wants to learn every jutsu in the world and now he's trying to figure out how to become immortal._

_Father, I must hurry not much time is left but before I go, you must know one more thing Orochimaru has something called a "curse mark" that he can give to anyone he bit's. It will drive that person mad until they seek him out. I don't know much else but that, I do hope this helps at least a little. I love you, Father and tell Asuma that I love him as well and he was the best big brother anyone could have asked for. Please take care of my little Sakura Blossom and train her to be the best ninja she can be, I want her to go all the way and to never have to depend on other's to protect her like I did. And Please Father, don't tell anyone about her except Asuma, the Hokage, and Jiraiya-sama; unless you believe they can be trusted. There are two more scrolls along with this one. One is a contract with Onyxia the Queen of the Panther's and her family, as well a contract for Midnight the King of Tiger's (which is to be given to the one Sakura or you choose to be her husband). The other scroll is my weapons and ANBU uniform and a letter which is to be given to Sakura when you believe she is old enough to understand everything, She will need an Uchiha and a Hyuga to train her which I will leave up to you father. Thank you for taking care of her for me._

_Love Always Your Daughter and Sister,_

_Raven Haruno"_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter One just give me a few min.s while I read over Chapter Two but it's will be up tonight. please review and let me know what ya think.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Jiraiya's arrival and more of

A.N.: I apologize for this but before you begin to read this chapter please go back to Chapter One and reread it since I added a few things. Sorry for this please forgive me. But if you have read the updated version to chapter one than just over look this thanks. Well I hope you enjoy reading this story and that you will review each chapter and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Jiraiya's arrival and more of the truth 

Itachi could not believe what he had just read but in a way it made perfectly reasonable sense because now he knew and understood why Sakura would sometimes call the Hokage, Ojiisan, but for her to have both the Sharingan and the Byakugan was unheard of. Never had anyone heard of, in the entire history of either clan, any of its members ever being together and had a child with one another. So how was Orochimaru able to combined these two clan's blood and make this little girl, because Itachi knew that Orochimaru would need blood from both clan's in order to do that and as far as he knew no one from his clan had went missing and he was pretty sure the same went for the Hyuga's. But there was one thing Itachi knew for sure and that was if it all was true and some how his father, Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan and Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan ever found out the truth about Sakura and her eyes then they would try with all their power to have someone from their own clans to begin to pursue her for their own personal gain, to be the most powerful clan in Konoha and possibly the world which would only server to make their already too big of an ego swell even more, which was something Itachi honestly knew was not a good thing when he himself was the clan hair.

"Hokage-sama is it true, I mean about her blood and eye's?" Itachi asked still unsure of rather or not to believe that part of the letter but he made sure to keep out every trace of emotion in his voice, he was an Uchiha after all.

"Hai Itachi it is. I had one of our medic's test her blood when I brought her back almost 13 years ago and compare it to both your clan's and that of the Hyuga clans blood as well as my own and it is as the letter say she has all three clan's blood running through her vein's how that is even possible I do not know its still a mystery to us. And as for her eye's that is also true but I have a feeling it will take her showing you both of them and then them together before you may actually believe what the letter and I are saying." replied Sarutobi before turning his attention to Sakura and motioning for her to stand up. "Sakura dear this here is Sasuke's oniisan (A/n: means older brother) Itachi…"

Once Sakura stood up and sat back in her Ojiisan's lap, she looked towards the young man her ojiisan had spoke of before saying "Hello Itachi-san, it's nice to meet you" Sakura said in a shy voice and for the first time since he had arrived, she was able to get a really good look at him.

He was a very tall young man at the very least 6' tall with very beautiful long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail sitting high on his head, and if you looked at it a certain way it had a blue tint to it and it looked and probably felt very silky. His face was even more handsome than that of Sasuke's which she never thought was possible but now knew it was, but one might think he was older with the crow's feet he had running down both sides of his nose but she could tell that he could not have been but maybe three or four years older than herself. But it was his eye's that she found the most intriguing because they were the deepest black she had ever seen they were like endless pool's of ink but like his hair they had just a hint of blue to them unlike Sasuke's and held no emotion in them as far as she could tell, did he even have emotion's and if so how was he able to hide them so well, he must be an amazing ninja if the ANBU uniform told her anything. While she was studying Itachi she never noticed the small blush that began to dust her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you as well Sakura-san" Itachi replied with the hint of a smirk gracing his lips. Sakura believed she had never in all her young life ever heard a richer, smoother, velvety voice come from a young man before. _'Now who's brother did Ojiisan say he was again?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura dear do you think you could show Itachi-san your different eyes?" Sarutobi asked in a kind old voice. Sakura snapped her head back to her ojiisan, the startled look that appeared in both her eyes and upon her face said it all.

"But…but Ojiisan you told me to never show them to anyone unless it was Jiraiya-sama or ojisan (A/n: this means uncle when it has only one i the other is with two i's and means grandfather) Asuma…" Sakura began before Itachi interrupted her.

"Sakura-san if I showed you something special then would you please show me your eye's I am very interested in seeing how you have such beautiful emerald green eyes?" Itachi asked in what he believed to be a kind voice, he had seen the hint of a blush dust her cheeks as she studied him after her greeting. It might be cruel but if it got her to show him her eye's than he would play the nice guy to achieve his goal as well as show her his Sharingan and not actually use it against her.

Once Itachi said that she looked back to her Ojiisan with hope and excitement both showing in her big wide eyes, hoping if it was truly alright to show him her eyes. Once Sarutobi nodding his head and a smile graced his lips she looked back at Itachi and nodded her head with the biggest smile Itachi had ever seen. _'Hmm…it seems that the smallest things can make her happy, I will have to keep that in mind incase the need may arise.'_ thought Itachi. As Sakura continued to watch Itachi, she let a small grasp escaped her mouth as his eyes changed from their midnight black to a blood red just like hers even with the three black toma's, then they began to change again to where the toma's connected to each one another.

"You see Sakura you have eyes like Itachi does so it's alright to show him" Sarutobi said as he and Itachi watched as Sakura's eyes bleed from there emerald green to the blood red Sharingan that was identical to Itachi's and then to the Mangekyo Sharingan which seem to startle both of the men in the room with her.

"Okay Sakura show us the other one okay" Sakura just nodded her head because she was just to nerves to say anything with the way Itachi was staring at her as she showed him her 'red eyes' as she called it.

Once she nodded her head she let her 'red eyes' change back to her normal emerald green ones where she took a deep breath and slowly released it to concentrate on bringing her 'white eyes' forth this one took a little more work because it was a little bit harder but once she did she saw Itachi's own eyes widen just a little and knew she had done it. To anyone else they would have thought she was a Hyuga because now her eyes were a very light purple almost white with no pupils the only difference between these and her emerald one's was pretty much the color. She even had the veins surrounding her eyes like a Hyuga.

"Now Sakura, one more, do you think you can do it? I know it's hard but remember what I told you, you have to practice it in order for it to become easier, right?" Sarutobi asked in a soothing voice once he saw her begin to sweat a little and moved to brush his hand across her forehead.

Sakura nodded her head again and smiled up at her Ojiisan, and the process repeated its self again with her eye's changing back to their emerald green but this time when she took a deep breath she held it for a minute then released it and once she did her eye's stayed the same emerald green but this time she had brought only the three black toma's to appear in her emerald orb's and not the blood red color and one could see the veins she had trailing from her eyes out ward. Once she had finished bringing her new eyes up she looked directly at Itachi who also had his Sharingan on to be able to get a closer look at her eyes. Once Sakura felt Sarutobi's hand on her shoulder she released her special eyes and allowed her normal everyday eyes to show again.

"Thank you Sakura dear. I see you are getting better at bringing each of them up but I must…." Just as Sarutobi began to talk there was a loud poof and a cloud of white smoke appeared right beside Sakura.

"Gasp…JIRAIYA-SAMA!" squealed Sakura as she jumped straight from Sarutobi's lap, her arms out stretch to wrap around Jiraiya's neck almost knocking the poor Sannin to the ground that is if he wasn't use to this kind of treatment.

"Hahaha…. Hello to you to squirt, wow you sure have grown since the last time I saw you, a genin now huh?" Jiraiya said as he gave her one of his big bear hugs and an even bigger smile that showed his happiness at seeing her by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama and my team and I are partaking in the Chunin Exam's; we have passed the first two and are awaiting the third one."

"I'm proud of you squirt you better keep up the good work. Now why don't you sit up here and let me talk to the Hokage and Itachi-san okay." Jiraiya said as he placed Sakura in her favorite place, on his shoulders.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama"

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei, Itachi-san" Jiraiya said as he turn to each and nodded. Itachi also nodded his head towards the Sannin in greeting.

"Jiraiya before I tell you the reason for summoning you here like this, I must let you know that I have told Itachi about Sakura…"

"But Sarutobi-sensei do you truly believe that is…"

"Jiraiya I had to because she will soon have to be trained in how to use her Sharingan and I honestly believe there is no body better than Itachi here, plus there was another deciding factor involve which I will explain in a moment but Itachi knows what it could mean for her." interrupted Sarutobi. Once Jiraiya nodded his head and stole a glance at Sakura to make sure she was not paying attention to their conversation, which he should have known she was not when he sat her on his shoulders because she always played with his hair like a child would do with their parents, then he glanced at Itachi who only nodded his head letting Jiraiya know that what Sarutobi said was true at least on his behalf.

"Now before we begin, Sakura dear, I have a question I want to ask you about your red eyes…." Sarutobi paused and held out his hand while shaking his head no at Jiraiya to silence him again before he could even start. "As I was saying your red eyes when did they change to look like the one Itachi-san is going to show you?"

Sakura paused in her playing of Jiraiya's hair when she heard her name being called. When she heard the questioned asked she wasn't sure what her Ojiisan was talking about until he gestured his hand towards Itachi, when Sakura turned her head to Itachi he let his Sharingan transform into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sakura then knew what he was talking about, she stopped playing with the white spiky hair that was in front of her and turned her head down to look at the ground as she began to remember the pain that shot behind her eye's at seeing both her teammates so badly hurt and endanger and her being unable to do anything about it.

"It ha…happen when he…he bit him" they were barely able to hear her, but each of them were able to see the far away look that her glazed eye's took at remembering something that she would rather forget ever happened.

"I see thank you Sakura. Itachi, Jiraiya what you are about to here can not leave this room until we can figure out what is going on…"Sarutobi said looking at each of them making sure they both understood. He waited before he continued for both of them to nod there heads. "Good now mind you this is the first time I will also be hearing about everything that has happened, thou I do know a little bit, now with that being said, Sakura come over here sweetheart and sit on the couch with me."

Jiraiya picked her up off his shoulders and carried her passed the Hokage's desk as Sarutobi was just sitting down on the couch; Itachi got up as well and moved his chair around and closer to where the other three were just beginning to sit on the couch. Once Jiraiya had sat Sakura down next to the Hokage and Itachi had moved and now was sitting in front of them only then did Jiraiya sit down on the other side of Sakura as he noticed the tears running down her face, just when he was about to ask her what was wrong she spoke in a cracked voice that sounded nothing like her own but yet she never stuttered.

"Ojiisan…I know what you want, but must I really live through it again?"

"Hai Sakura we need to know everything that happened in the Forest of Death if there is any hope of stopping him. And I know you do not wish for your teammates or yourself to be hurt again right?" Sarutobi said as he looked down upon her hating himself but hating Orochimaru more for putting her through this.

"Hai your right Ojiisan I never want to be put into another situation like that where I am not able to protect my teammates or the one's I care about. I never want to be weak again but please just bear with me as I tell you all that happened…"Sakura said courage and determination entering her voice as she spoke.

"Hai we will child just take your time, I know it will be difficult but I have faith in you."

(A/N: I'm not going to write all that happened in the Forest of Death because we all know what happened, but I will write what takes place that I am changing to fit this story. Thanks.)

"The one thing I ask of all of you is please don't stop me until I finish I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. So I guess I'll start where things began to change and everything went wrong. We, my team and I where resting near a creek but still hidden from anyone should they come across the area we were at, we figured since we already had both of our scrolls we could afford to take a little break and regain what energy we had lost back since it had only been about four hours since we entered the forest…

"Sasuke had went to scout the area and set traps up, while I went to the creek to fill our water bottles and to wet the bandage's for Naruto's head since he had taken a pretty bad hit from one of the ninja's that was from Sound that was meant for me and he was still out cold. Once I got to the creek and checked the area making sure no one was around and filled our bottles and everything and caught a few fish for us to eat, I was getting ready to head back to the boy's when I noticed smoke coming from around a big boulder to my right. The first thing that went through my mind is that they were pretty stupid for starting a fire and then I heard talking coming from that way so I figured I would get closer and see who it was and what they were doing so that way we could plan ahead so we could get around them and make it to the tower. I never thought it would be them never. Once I got closer I noticed it was the group from Sand the one that had that boy with the red hair and the love symbol on his forehead…." Sakura paused to breathe a shaky breath as goose bumps appeared across her flesh just remembering what happened.

"The girl that was with him and that other boy was talking from what I could understand was that they were on an important mission from their Kazekage and they needed to keep out of trouble so there mission wasn't uncovered. Then out of no where the red head got up and lifted his hand when he done that the girl shut up and looked towards the tree's where sand had brought three Waterfall ninja's out of the wood's for them to see, no sooner did they appear did the sc…screaming start and once the red head closed his hand and made a fist the sand covered there body's an…and you could see blood…then nothing only clapping coming from a different part of the wood's and a laugh that was pure evil, I have never heard anything like it before, it sent chills up my spine.

"When I turned my head to the voice that was beginning to talk, don't ask me why but for some reason I was frozen I couldn't move, I've felt fear before but this this was something I never felt before it was like if I was to breath to loud I would be dead before I could even exhale that breath, not even what that red head did to those Waterfall ninja's could compare to what I was feeling as that guy came out of the wood's. I only noticed that he had a Sound headband on but I had not seen him before, then he spoke.

"'Ah so the Kazekage sent his own children to do this mission did he. Well I am impress but I wonder if you will be able to truly handle the one I need and those he is with?' One of the other's said something but I couldn't hear it. But that guy just laughed again and said ' true but like you have been told before I am sure that girl will not be killed, you may wish to rough her up fine as that may be but none shall kill her. And the same goes for the Uchiha, but if you wish for more blood after this you may kill the blond kid that is with them and any other's that may get in your way…' I wasn't able to hear anything after that because someone came up behind me, put a hand over my mouth and took off back towards the direction my team was in…"

* * *

Sorry I had to leave it at a cliffy. Please don't get to mad :P I really hoped you've enjoyed the story far. There's more to come already working on Chapter Three. Please review


	3. AN

This is just an author's note, not a chapter. Which I am sorry for, but I am hoping to have chapter three up by this time next week if not earlier. The reason for the delay on Chapter three is because it will be longer than Chapter one or two.

But the reason for this author's note I want to thank you for those of you who has reviewed this story and added it to their alerts and all that good stuff.

Also another reason I am writing this is to explain why I have and probably will keep replacing certain Chapters. You see every time I start a new Chapter I always go back and reread the chapters before and when I do I see things that needs to be fixed and/or that could be changed to make this story better for my reader's.

I have a disorder called OCD and trust me it's a pain in the butt, but you learn to deal with it. So that is the reason for you seeing the same chapters being replaced I am sorry for this but I am sure you guys can understand.

Well I guess that's it so I really hope you guys enjoy reading this story I'm not for sure how many chapter's its going to be and/or if I am going to break it up into different parts/books like others do because I have a feeling that if I just leave as Chapter's than it may be very long as in like over 40 chapter's. And I really don't want people to get bored with it. So if anyone has any ideas about it just let me know. Thanks plus if you want to see any thing in this story like Sakura and Shika. Action just let me know I just might put it in there for ya…lol BUT PLEASE PEOPLE WRITE A REVIEW I don't care if it's good or bad. Well anyways I gotta get back to work on this for ya'll :P


	4. Chapter 3: Forest of Death

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto _

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. Plz forgive me :P I've been trying to get this chapter done, well anyways thanks to the reviews I've gotten so far and the alerts as well hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Just to let you all know there is not a preliminary around in the Chunin Exam's in this story like there is in the mange or anime._

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Forest of Death_

As Sakura paused again Sarutobi had gotten up to walk back to his desk and get a tray that had four glasses and a pitcher of water, before walking back and sitting the tray on a little table and pouring everyone a glass. He handed Sakura a glass as he sat back down on the couch besides her waiting for her to begin again.

"Thank you Ojiisan…. As I was saying I didn't get to hear the rest of what was said because someone came up behind me and took me back to the boy's. Once we got there, they sat me down and I was able to see that it was Kabuto-san. "Kabuto-san why…" "That was very foolish of you Sakura-san; if I had not gotten to you when I did they could have killed you. Those people are not to be messed with, they are not above killing as I am sure you just saw." The way he looked at me made me nerves like there was something he wanted to do but couldn't because just then Sasuke came from the woods behind me.

"Sakura take care of Naruto while I talk to Kabuto-san" Sasuke told me never taking his eye's off of Kabuto. "Hai" was all I could say as they walked off in the same direction that Sasuke had just come from. So I went to Naruto to change his bandages and prepare the fish. I made a fire using that jutsu that Ojisan Asuma taught me where the fire does not create smoke, to cook the fish. As I done all this I could not help but think about all that I heard and began to wonder what that team from Sand and that guy from Sound was planning to do to us since I just knew deep down that they were talking about us."

As I was thinking I notice Naruto begin to come around as well as Sasuke walking back towards us. I moved closer to Naruto to hand him his fish as well as his water bottle and looked to Sasuke who was eating his own fish. I began to eat mine as well and once I was finish I dispelled the jutsu and turned to Sasuke "I think we need to head out and try and get as close to the tower as we can before night falls" "Hai, so do I. From what Kabuto said there will be team's waiting for others the closer to the time limit to get the scrolls they need as well as collector's who just get more scrolls to eliminate more teams. So we will get as close to the tower tonight as we can and come up with a plan, then start early in the morning and make it to the tower by night fall if all goes well." Naruto surprising stayed quite the whole time, when Sasuke stopped talking we both just nodded our heads and packed our stuff quietly and began again. Naruto asked after a little while if I was ok and I told him yeah and let him know that we had both of our scrolls. After a few hours it began to get dark and we found a little clearing that we could stop for the night and rest. As we stopped we had already decided that Sasuke would have first watch then me then Naruto. So Sasuke went and set the traps again while Naruto and I set camp we agreed that it would be for the best not to have any kind of light for the night.

When Sasuke came back, Naruto was already asleep so I figured now would be a good time to tell Sasuke about what I over heard before Kabuto took me away. When I got finished telling him everything that I heard and told him that I didn't want to say anything in front of Naruto because of the way he would act. Sasuke said that it should stay between just the two of us for now unless they did try something and that he just thought that they were saying those things because they knew I was there. And not to worry about it and get some sleep. So I just lay down and went to sleep but it wasn't long after I fell asleep that Sasuke woke Naruto and me up telling us that someone was coming and we needed to hide….

"We tried to take to the tree's and masked our chakra's but before we could even move a gust of wind blow us away, Sasuke and I was able to get out of the way but Naruto didn't so we were separated (now this is where Naruto get's ate by that big snake and make's his big entrance and save's Sasuke and Sakura from Orochimaru). Sasuke was terrified, I've never seen him like that before we had tried everything and nothing seemed to work. Naruto was yelling at him for even thinking about giving this guy the scroll's, but no one knew that I had actually taken the scroll's and replaced them with fake's just incase, then **he** started attacking Naruto, there was red chakra coming out of Naruto and his eye's were red. He was able to stop the snake summoning that was headed towards Sasuke just in time but that guy his …his tongue came out of his mouth and wrapped around Naruto's neck and he ...he made some hand signs and pressed his hands to Naruto's stomach and just tossed Naruto to the side and Sasuke just stood there frozen so I threw a kunai and caught Naruto to a tree. I was yelling at Sasuke to do something and he ...he just stood there. That's when I notice that guy was headed towards Sasuke I didn't know what to do because it was just the guy's head like he was a snake stretching his head towards Sasuke, so I ran as hard as I could but I didn't make it in time he ...he bit him he bit Sasuke. When he pulled away Sasuke fell to his knees screaming and clutching his neck and when I got to him he had already passed out, I stood in front of him trying to protect him even though I was scared I had to try. I looked to that guy and yelled "what did you do to Sasuke and Naruto, who are you?" He just looked at me and laughed like I was the funniest thing in the world. Then he spoke and I realized then that he was the same guy who was talking to the team from Sand. "I did nothing to that boy" he said pointing his thumb at Naruto. "What did you do to Sasuke and who are you?" "Ah I just gave Sasuke-kun a little gift that will make him seek me out so he will be strong enough to surpass his big brother. As for who I am well Sakura my dear how does it feel to look at the man who killed you mother Hahaha….." "No it can't be" I whispered while shaking my head no. "Yes my dear that I am, I am Orochimaru" and then he just left like nothing ever happened. I collapsed after that. When I was finally able to get myself under control I move Sasuke to the underside of a tree that had a large space under it then went to get Naruto and brought him back. I tented to them the best I could and set traps up around the area the best I could with what we had. It was later that the Sound guys showed up again claiming that they wanted to kill Sasuke. As they moved towards us was when I felt it, the pain was so bad I thought I was going to faint but I couldn't I had to protect them, no one else was around to help us. The pain started behind my eyes and I screamed and felt tears run from my eyes. That's when I heard the girl gasp and say that I was crying tear's of blood I didn't understand at first but when I whipped my eye's I knew what she was talking about my tears were not tears but crimson tears my eye's were bleeding and I didn't know why and at that moment I didn't care I just had to protect them no matter what…"

"That's when Rock Lee showed up out of no where and told me he would protect me with his life, and he tried the best he could but it didn't matter they were stronger than him and he fell. Then that girl came up behind me and locked onto my hair. I was so tired of everyone having to protect me, I wanted to help so I did the only thing I could to get lose I cut my hair. And I fought Kin and Zaku, I tried the best I could but I was no match. Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji came but when Ino took ever Kin's body Zaku and Dosu were going to kill her… Ino made it back into her own body just in time and that was when Sasuke woke up but he was different, he had a black aura around him and so much hatered in his eye's it was something I had never seen in Sasuke before and he had these markings that almost looked like the toma's that appear in my red eye's on his neck where Orochimaru had bitten him. Then he walked up to where I was laying and asked me who had hurt me and before I could answer Zaku started laughing and told Sasuke that he was the one who had hurt me. As soon as those words left Zaku's mouth Sasuke went after him and broke both of Zaku's arms I had to stop Sasuke because he was about to rip both of Zaku's arm's off of him. The rest you know we finally made it to the tower." As Sakura finished she broke down crying, the entire time she never cried as she told them all that happened in the Forest of Death.

Jiraiya turn towards her and wrapped her up in his arms as she cried. He couldn't believe what he had just heard not only was his ex-teammate here but all the things his little princess had to go through, no genin should have to go through what her team went through. _'What are you playing at Orochimaru?'_ Jiraiya turned his head to look at the other's to see what they thought about this entire thing, first to Itachi. He was surprised at the hatred he saw in the young man's eyes. He had never seen so much emotion in an Uchiha's eyes before, but if looks could kill than he wouldn't dought that Orochimaru would be dead if he was in this room with just that look alone. Jiraiya never got a chance to see the reaction on his sensei's face before Itachi began to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I must ask for you to forgive me."

"What Itachi?"

"When Sasuke was three, Orochimaru broke into the Uchiha manor and tried to kiddnap Sasuke. When I had asked him why he wanted Sasuke he told me that he wanted the Sharingan and that once he had the Sharingan only then could he be able to abtain all the jutus he wanted. But I was able to escape from him that night with Sasuke and we have never seen or heard anything from him again since then. I had thought that he had given up on it but now I see how foolish I was to ever believe that that man would ever give up on getting the Sharingan. If I had known I would have come sooner to you with this information, so I am sorry Hokage-sama."

"It is alright Itachi, you were young and uneducated at the time I would not have expect you to understand back then. But the problem remains that we do not know what he is planning and if there will be more to come..."

"Ojiisan, I...I remembered something that I had forgotten the he said to me before he left."

"What is it Sakura anything thing he said might be able to help us." said Sarutobi, dreading the words that were to come next.

"He...he said that I should say goodbye to Konoha as I know it and that he would be coming back for me one day." Sakura said trying her hardest to not break down again.

"Thank you Sakura child. Itachi will you please help her sleep." As soon as Sarutobi finished Sakura was already asleep.

"I believe the first thing that needs to be done is to put a seal around that curse mark to try and contain it like Anko's and then Sasuke and Kakashi need to leave and train before the tournament. I do not believe it to be wise to stop the tournament because I believe that is when Orochimaru will strike and if we stop the tournament before hand it will cause him to strike before we have a chance to prepare. Jiraiya, I need you to take Naruto and see if you can figure out what Orochimaru done to the seal and undo it, as well as train him. And make sure you are back in time for the tournament and while you are out see if you can find Tsunade. I believe we may need her medical help when the attack finially does come. Itachi, I am putting you on a mission as well. I need you and Asume to take Sakura somewhere and train her in her Sharingan as well as teach her how to use this summoning scroll, she has prefect charka control like her mother so it shouldn't be to hard to teach her things she will need in order to better prepare herself. But this mission will also be a long one for I need you to continue to train her until you believe she is ready to be in ANBU but at the same time I need you to look after her. You are one of the few I can trust to not let anything happen to her. Also we will need to put the ANBU on high alert and make sure they are ready when the tournament comes as well as the medical staff. Itachi I will need you to inform you father to also have the Police Force on high alert as well but do not let your father know what is going on just tell him that Orochimaru was spotted in the Forest of Death during the exam and we are not taking any chance's I believe that should surfice for the time being and that I am sending you on a ANBU mission. I will need the lower level ninja's to help get the people to safety when the fighting begins. Go and prepare to leave in two days time that should give me enough time to get everything ready and in order. Oh Itachi I need you to tell Asume to come here at once and Jiraiya I need you to have Kakashi here in two hours actually tell him in an hour since I know he will be late. You are dismissed." Sarutobi said, thinking of the best way to tell Asume everything and have him get ready to leave with Itachi and Sakura.

"Hai" they both replied at the same time and then the room was filled with smoke once again.

* * *

_A/N: hope you liked sorry took so long computer crashed and took awhile to get it fixed. Already have chapter 4 started so hoping to have it up in the next few days. Please read and review and let me know what yall think about this chapter. Sorry not as long as I had hoped but I'll try and make them longer. Thanks hope yall enjoy_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto _

* * *

_Chapter 4: _

Itachi had just left the Hokage's office and his mind was still reeling with all the information he had just received about that girl, Sakura and who her family really was and then there was the fact that Orochimaru had dared to touch his otouto. It seemed as there was more to the story than what the Hokage was telling him but it didn't matter he would soon know everything he needed to destroy that thing that thought he could get away with laying a hand on something he swore to protect. Thats when he paused in his thoughts as well in his walk when the sudden thought came to the for front of his mind _'hmmm... this might actually be a benafit to me, that girl seemed to really want to protect her team and if that is the case then she just might be an assit . That is if she is able to endure my training and since she has Uchiha blood and Hyuga blood running through her vains than it should be no problem, that way I will not have to worry as much when otouto is out on missions with his team. Hmmm... perfect now to find Asume and then to deal with father.'_ Once Itachi had his plan he took off to where he knew Asume would be with the other genin sensei's in the pub.

It didn't take Itachi long to arrive at the pub and just like he expected there was Asume and Kakashi as well. Once inside the pub, Itachi noticed that it wasn't as busy as normal and for that he was greatful, he did not like a crowd, when there was a crowd people always tended to stare at him just because he was the hair to the Uchiha clan. It didn't take him long to find the two he was looking for, he knew Jiraiya-san would be off doing what he considered to be "research", which Itachi thought was more along of the lines of being a peeping-tom than anything, to remember to tell Kakashi to be at the Hokage's office in two hours time.

"Ah Itachi-san care to join us?" Kakashi asked as he motioned his hand towards Itachi since he was the first one to noticed the young man.

"Neigh, I am only here to relay a message from the Hokage. Asume-san the Hokage wishes to speak with you at once and Kakashi-san the Hokage also wishes to see you in two hours so I would advise you not to be late since it deals with your team. Now if you will excuse me, Good day." Itachi said as he once again turned and resume his way back to the Uchiha Compound to inform his father of the Hokage's order's.

Once arriving home his mother greated him with that smile of her's that was only for otouto and my self.

"Ah your home early. Will you be able to have dinner with us tonight or are you leaving for another mission?" Mikoto was a loving woman who was nice until you messed with one of her children or someone she see's as one of her children and then she is the kunoichi that she once was and a force to be reckon with.

"No mother I do not have a mission tonight but I will be leaving on a mission in two days time and will be gone for alittle over a month. Is Father home, I have a message to relay to you and him from the Hokage."

"Hai, his in the study I will be the shortly just let me get the tea." All pleasent tone gone from her voice and it had turn to a chilling sharp tone of voice. This was the kunoichi that was to fear.

"Hai" Itachi nodded his head and moved to the study he knew his father was in, it was the one he spent most of his time in now adays. Apon aprouching the door and before he was able to knock, his was interrupted by the deep rumble of his father telling him to come in.

"Father" Itachi did not allow any emotion to enter his voice when speaking to his father like he did to his mother. To Itachi, Fugaku was nothing more than the sperm that helped created him and that was all nothing more nothing less.

"Itachi, sit, what brings you here." It was not a question more of a statement than anything.

"I have a message from the Hokage for you and mother." As soon as Itachi had finished speaking Mikoto walked in carrying a tray with rose tea and snack's to tie them over til dinner was ready. Once the tray and tea passed Mikoto nodded her head to Itachi to go ahead and tell them what the message was.

"I am to inform you that during the tournament in two months that the Police Force is to be on high alert due to the fact that Orochimaru was spotted in the Forest of Death during the exam. Foruntaly no one was killed. But the Hokage is worried and does not want to take a chance that he may try something during the Tournament and he wants the Police Force as well as ANBU to stay on high alert and if something should arise for us to be ready and he also wants the lower ranking ninja to be ready to help lead people to safety. And I also wanted to inform you that in two days time I will be leaving on a mission and wont be back until right before the Tournament."

"Alright if that is all I will inform the Counsel as well as the Force to be on high alert. You may go." Fugaku said standing to go and do just what he said.

"Hai father, mother." Itachi said nodding to both before leaving and heading to his room to get a shower. After all he had just gotten back from a mission that had taken longer than he had excepted it to.

* * *

Back in the Hokage's Office

_'Now comes the hard part,telling Sakura that she must go train with Itachi and Asume. I'm not to worried about her reaction about Asume but Itachi is another story altogether. And I believe it's time for her to finially know the truth about her mother and for me to give her the scrolls that was left to her by Raven.' _thought Sarutobi as he walked over to the couch where Sakura still slept. Just as he was about to approached the couch Asume appeared.

"Father, you wanted... Happened to Sakura, is she alright, whats wrong?" Asume asked concern entering his voice over the health and well being of his niece, the only thing he has left of his baby sister.

"Hai, hai Asume she is alright. But please be quite so she can sleep and follow me to the sitting room, there is thing we must discuss and before you even start yes it concerns Sakura and Konoha."

"Hai father alright as long as you are sure she is alright." Asume said as he walked over to where Sakura still slept on the couch and made sure the hokage robes covered her completely as well as moved her hair away from her forehead and softly left a kiss there, man did she hate it when he did that but atleast this time she wouldn't know anything about it. He snickered as he walked back to his father and they left the room to talk in the sitting room as not to wake Sakura up. If they would have only paid better attention they both would have notice that she was only faking to be asleep.

The sitting room was a small room inside the hokage's office with just a end table with two love seats, one on each side of the end table. The room was a cream color with picture's of the past Hokage's and of Konoha through the age's.

Just as soon as both of them were inside and the door closed behind them. Asume whirled around on his father with a look that would probably have an Uchiha even a little worried.

"Father, what the hell is going on? And what does it have to do with Sakura?"

"Asume sit and calm down. Then I will explain everything to you... Now first I need you to listen to me before you below off the handle, alright?"

"Hai, I'm sorry father it's just when it comes to Sakura you know how I get sometimes."

"Hai that is why I need you to stay calm while I explain the things that have taken place just recently." Sarutobi said as he rubbed his face thinking that this was the third longest day of his life, the first two were when his two children were born. "Now Asume you know it's about time for Sakura to be train by an Uchiha, right?" Sarutobi paused long enough for Asume to nod his head. "Well before I tell you who I have chosen I would like your opinion on who you think would be a good choice for her; given the fact that there are not many we can trust with this information."

"Father there is only one I would ever consider and even trust with my life let alone with Sakura's life and that is Itachi. You should you know that Father."

"Hai, I thought that would be your choice, but due to the event's that have happen recently, which I will get to in a moment, I have already told Itachi about Sakura and her eye's and he has seen them as well. Also he understand's the risks that is to come with knowing about her and her relations to us and has given his word to not let anyone else know unless he has to. Now before I contiue I will let you in on something our little Sakura blossom is growing up she has already abtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. I am sending Itachi, Sakura and you on a mission I need the two of you to train her in the Sharingan as well as teach her how to use the summoning scroll. Now you three will be leaving in two days time but you need to be back in time for the tournament. You understand?"

"Hai father I understand. But are you really going to give her the scrolls? Do you think that is wise?" Asume asked not sure why the sudden change in everything.

"Hai, I do, she will be needing it soon because Orochimaru attacked Sakura and her team in the Forest of Death..."

* * *

_A/N: well I hope this make's up alittle for the long wait on the update's for this story. Plus I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yes I'm already starting on the next chapter. so please read and review and me know what yall think. I know there is some misspelled words but i just wanted give yall something since it's been so long. I think I might add more to this chapter since it's kinda short.  
_


	6. AN Update

Sorry its been a while I have finially gotten a computer so hopefully updates will start up again. Thank you everyone who reviews. Hope everyone contunies to follow this story and will still review.

And now to answer some of the review questions about this story :

1) Minato-kun Luver: thanks for the review and also yeah Shisui will have a bigger place in this story just to let u know.

2) MyKyo: Just to let you know no they have no had their fight because that part was taken out of the story. The only Exam's are the writin, the Forest of Death and the last one Where Orochimaru attacks. And I'm kinda thinking about having her fight Ino in the Last one not sure yet.

3) Twisted Musalih: Yes Kakashi will find out about Sakura but its going to be a surprise to him and the rest of her team but when its going to happen well you will just have to keep reading to find out.

Now I want to thank:

angel897

ChuluSempai18

kaori and yoshi

ItaSaku1

Twisted Musalih

HinawithLove

MadGirl03

redrose3443

Minato-kun Luver

MyKyo

Think I got everyone who wrote a review in here... lol but thank you all for the reviews hoping to have an update or two by the end of the week.


End file.
